The Secret
by Tendo86
Summary: Als er bei seinem ersten Konzert vor lauter Aufregung keinen Ton herausbekommt, erhält Shuuichi ausgerechnet Hilfe von Ryuichi Sakuma, seinem großen Idol. Doch nach diesem Tag ist für die beiden nichts mehr so wie früher...


The Secret

Die große Konzerthalle war geradezu überfüllt von Fans. Und umso schwerer war es, zu glauben, dass noch mehr hineinpassten, doch der Besucherstrom riss einfach nicht ab. Sogar der Präsident der Musikfirma, Touma Seguchi, war anwesend, in Begleitung zwei anderer Personen, die Shuuichi nicht kannte. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Mit immer größer werdenden Augen schaute er hinter dem großen Vorhang hervor und beobachtete die Menge. Er schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war der erste Live-Auftritt von "Bad Luck", der Band, die er mit Hiroshi, seinem besten Freund, gegründet hatte. Der pinkhaarige Junge ließ von seiner Beschäftigung ab und ging wieder hinter die Bühne. Nervös lief er hin und her und seine gelbe Windjacke, die er über seinem kurzen, schwarzen Oberteil und seiner kurzen schwarzen Hose hatte, kam gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe.

Nicht weit entfernt saß Hiro, wie die Ruhe selbst in Person auf einer Kiste und beobachtete seinen Freund, während er, mit einer Zigarette im Mund noch einmal die letzten Einstellungen an seiner elektrischen Gitarre erledigte. "Shuuichi, was hast du denn auf einmal? Ich dachte, du hast dich schon so lange auf dieses Konzert gefreut." murmelte dieser schließlich, ohne aufzusehen. Wenn er dies getan hätte, dann hätte er gesehen, wie der jüngere urplötzlich stehenblieb und ihm einen nervösen Blick zuwarf. "J... ja, schon. Aber da draußen sind so viele Leute. Wenn ich den Text vergesse..." "Du vergisst ihn nicht, mein Freund. Du hast den Text noch nie vergessen. Das bildest du dir alles nur ein. Sei lieber froh, dass sie uns überhaupt eine Chance geben. Zwar nur als Vorgruppe für ASK, aber besser als gar nichts." Shuuichi nickte. Hiro hatte Recht, so wie immer. Dieser Mann hatte eine Art an sich, eine besondere Ruhe auszustrahlen, dass sich jegliche Nervosität fast sofort wieder legte. "Wir zeigen denen, was wir können." Der Jüngere setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf. "Und dann bekommen WIR eine Vorgruppe." Hiroshi nickte lächelnd und drückte die Zigarette aus, als schließlich ein Mann hinter ihnen erschien. Er war groß gewachsen, in einem schwarzen Anzug und mit dunklen Haaren. "Wir sind dann soweit. Jetzt seid ihr dran." Sakano, ihr Producer, rückte sich die Brille zurecht. Sofort standen die beiden Bandmitglieder bereit. "Yeah, dann lasst uns loslegen." riefen sie fast zugleich und stürmten auf die Bühne. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen wurden sie nicht mit Beifall begrüßt, sondern mit lauten Buh-Rufen. Offensichtlich bestand das ganze Publikum nur aus Fans von ASK und keiner von ihnen wollte Bad Luck sehen... Sogleich bekam Shuuichi wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl und er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Hiro, der jedoch bloß mit den Schultern zuckte. "Lass uns anfangen..." flüsterte er Shuuichi zu, doch er schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Wie unfair... Könnten sie ihnen nicht wenigstens erst einmal zuhören? Ausbuhen konnten sie sie dann später auch noch. Traurig blickte er nach unten auf die Bühnen-Bretter, auf denen er so gern stehen wollte. Und jetzt, wo er es konnte, wünschte er sich, sie würden unter ihm nachgeben und ihn einfach verschlingen, dass er von der Bühne verschwand. Irgendwohin...

Aus dem Augenwinkel auf der anderen Seite der Bühne, jedoch noch hinter dem Vorhang, sah er die Hauptgruppe stehen. Die drei Männer von ASK hatten ein breites Grinsen aufgelegt. Offenbar machten sie sich ein Spaß aus dieser Situation und unterstützten die Buh-Rufe noch zusätzlich. Der Bandleader, Tashi, schaute Shuuichi mit einem ernsten Blick an. Jedoch verformte sich das ganze zu einem Grinsen und er schüttelte nur spöttisch den Kopf über die ganze Situation und drehte sich schließlich um, um mit seinen Männern wieder hinter der Bühne zu verschwinden. Shuuichi sah ihnen nach. Wie gern würde er sich jetzt irgendwo verkriechen, doch das musste er durchstehen. Das war er ASK schuldig...

Touma, der mit seinen beiden Begleitern ziemlich weit hinten saß, schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sowas hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt, solange ich in dem Geschäft bin. Aber so sind die Fans nun mal, da muss er durch." Er erntete ein Nicken von dem Mann, der links neben ihm saß. Seine langen blonden Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, fielen ihm dabei etwas ins Gesicht und er strich mit einer Hand über seinen Waffengürtel, den er über das weiße Hemd, das er trug, gezogen hatte. "Nur wer das übersteht, ist ein richtiger Star..." fügte er noch hinzu, weiterhin den Blick nach vorn gerichtet. Der dritte im Bunde sagte nichts und gab auch keinerlei Reaktion von sich. Er saß, seine dunkle Baseball-Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, neben dem blonden Mann und hatte den Blick starr auf Shuuichi gerichtet. *Der Ärmste...* Er wurde jedoch in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als der Blonde ihm die Mütze vom Kopf nahm, so dass seine schulterlangen, olivgrünen Haare wirr durcheinander fielen. "Das weckt Erinnerungen, was? Ich finds richtig spannend." grinste der Blonde ihn an, doch wurde sofort mit einem ernsten Blick abgewehrt. "K, lassen sie das..." gab er leise, jedoch nicht wütend, von sich und nahm seinem Nachbarn die Mütze wieder aus der Hand um sie sich aufzusetzen und seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. "Ich find es unmöglich..." fügte er schließlich noch hinzu, während er, noch immer den Blick nicht von der Bühne abgewandt, die Arme verschränkte. Nun wurde auch Touma's Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch hingelenkt. "Was hast du denn, Ryuichi?" fragte er den Mann mit den grünen Haaren. "Denk doch mal, wie es bei uns angefangen hatte." "Aber schau ihn dir doch an." Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Bühne bedeutete Ryuichi Touma, dass er zu Shuuichi sehen sollte. "Er ist völlig nervös. Schon vorher gewesen und jetzt noch das. Das wird er nicht schaffen." er wandte das erste mal an diesem Abend den Kopf zu K und Touma, dass er sie aus seinen blauen Augen hin anschauen konnte. "Er braucht eine Chance." K wurde ernst und erwiderte seinen Blick starr. "Die hat er jetzt. Und wenn er nicht singt, dann hat er nur bewiesen, dass er nicht das Zeug dazu hat. Was machst du dir da überhaupt Sorgen? Das geht dich doch gar nichts an. Du bist nur hier, um dir anzusehen, was in deiner alten Heimat in den drei Jahren, in denen du in Amerika warst, passiert ist. Du bist schon ein Star. Du bist nicht hier, um anderen zu helfen, die nichts können... Vergiss das bitte nicht." Mit diesem Satz war das Gespräch für die beiden beendet. Doch das war es eigentlich für Ryuichi überhaupt nicht. Er wollte sich jedoch nicht streiten. Dazu hatte er eine viel zu lange Flugreise hinter sich und war viel zu erschöpft dazu. So wandte er seinen Blick wieder nach vorn und wartete ab...

*Okay, auch wenn sie uns nicht zuhören wollen, wir legen trotzdem los.* Shuuichi hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und das mulmige Gefühl war weg. Wahrscheinlich ist das nur eine der Aufgaben, mit denen neue Bands einfach fertigwerden mussten um sich den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen. Er hob den Kopf und sah grinsend in das Publikum. "Danke, vielen Dank." brüllte er und schaffte es sogar, das Publikum damit zu übertönen. Hiro beobachtete ihn. Er war stolz auf seinen Freund, dass er sich durch so etwas nicht entmutigen ließ. Immerhin war Shuuichi auf Kritik irgendwie allergisch. Als er seinen ersten Songtext schrieb, hatte er ihn im Park noch einmal gelesen und überarbeitet, doch der Wind wehte ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. Durch Zufall war er nicht allein im Park sondern noch ein anderer Mann. Über diesen wusste Hiro nicht viel, außer, dass er blond war, sehr gutaussehend und in Sachen Kritik ziemlich ehrlich und direkt. Jedenfalls hatte er Shuuichi ziemlich fertig gemacht, als er diesen Zettel abgefangen und gelesen hatte, so viel steht fest. "Du hast null Talent.", "Deine Fähigkeiten sind noch unter dem Grundschul-Level." Das hatte er zu ihm gesagt, aber Shuuichi ging dieser Mann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, warum, das konnte Hiro nicht verstehen, obwohl er nun von sich behaupten konnte, dass er ihn von allen Menschen auf der Welt am besten kannte. Vielleicht hatte Shuuichi doch eine andere Seite an sich entdeckt. Aber er hat auch gelernt, Kritik zu ertragen, sie zu verwerten und seine Sache besser zu machen. Und genau das hatte er jetzt vor. "Wir stellen ihnen heute Abend unseren Debüt-Song vor. Er trägt den Titel 'The Rage Beat'!" rief Shuuichi noch einmal doch konnte er diesmal sogar erreichen, dass die Rufe aus dem Publikum leiser wurden. Vielleicht nicht durch seine Worte, dann aber durch die einsetzende Musik durch Hiro.

Während er auf seinen Einsatz wartete, nutzte der pinkhaarige Sänger noch einmal die Gelegenheit, sich im Publikum umzusehen und... erstarrte. Da saß er wieder. Der blondhaarige Mann, der ihn beschimpft hatte. Er hatte nun einiges über ihn herausbekommen. Sein Name war Yuki Eiri, er war Schriftsteller von Liebesromanen aber in Sachen Gefühlen und Umgangsformen so kalt wie Eis. Shuuichi hatte ihn herausgefordert, sich sein Konzert anzuhören, damit dieser ihm beweisen konnte, dass er sehr wohl Talent hatte, was nicht unter dem Grundschullevel liegt. Yuki hatte abgewiesen und meinte, er hätte so etwas nicht nötig. Deswegen war es eine wirklich gekonnte Überraschung, dass er tatsächlich im Publikum saß. Shuuichi's Knie wurden weich und er bekam vor Schreck kein einziges Wort mehr heraus. Hiro sah überrascht zu ihm auf, als er seinen Einsatz verpasst hatte. "Shuuichi..." raunte er ihm von hinten zu, doch dieser war völlig außer Stande noch etwas anderes wahrzunehmen außer dem blonden Mann, der dort saß und auf die Bühne starrte. Ihn anstarrte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und fing an, zu stottern. Plötzlich hatte er alles vergessen. Den Text, das Lied, das ganze Konzert. Hiro stoppte die Musik und Sakano, der Producer bekam fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Tagelang hatten sie geprobt und alles geplant und jetzt? Nur durch diesen einen ungebetenen Gast würde alles vernichtet werden... Armer Shuuichi. Die Buh-Rufe aus dem Publikum nahmen wieder an Lautstärke zu, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er konnte noch nicht einmal von der Bühne flüchten. Wieso? Was hatte dieser Yuki nur an sich, dass Shuuichi so vollkommen die Beherrschung verlor? Vielleicht lag es aber nicht an ihm, sondern an dem Sänger selbst...

"Schade eigentlich..." murmelte Touma vor sich hin. "Dabei dachte ich, Bad Luck hätten eine große Karriere vor sich. Ich sollte mich doch lieber wieder auf ASK konzentrieren. Das ist der produktivste Weg, den ich einschlagen kann." K sagte diesmal gar nichts. Weder widersprach er ihm, noch stimmte er ihm zu. Er musste selbst erst einmal mitbekommen, was hier überhaupt los war. Was war denn passiert, dass auf einmal gar nichts mehr klappt? Also, unter seiner Obhut wäre das sicher nicht passiert, da war er sich ganz sicher. "Streichen wir das... Nehmen wir die Hauptband vor, bevor die ganzen Fans gehen." meinte Touma und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Ryuichi kam ihm zuvor und schaute ihn an. "Nein..." seine blauen Augen wanderten von der Bühne zu K und Touma und wieder zurück. "Er kann singen... Er ist nur nervös. Sagt, was ihr wollt, aber er braucht ein wenig Starthilfe." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und klappte den Kragen seiner schwarzen Lederjacke nach oben, dass man ihn nicht gleich erkennt. Dann wollte er sich schon auf den Weg nach vorn machen, bis er eine Hand um seinen Arm spürte. K hatte ihn festgehalten. "Es ist wie in der Umwelt. Nur die stärksten Sänger überleben..." Ryuichi wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch nun war es auch Touma, der aufstand und K eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Lass ihn, K. Er weiß, was er tut. Er ist schließlich Ryuichi Sakuma... der beste Sänger Japans." K wandte den Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her, nickte aber schließlich und ließ Ryuu los, welcher sich langsam auf den Weg nach vorn machte. Als er schon zwei Meter weg war, lehnte sich Touma noch einmal zu K rüber, der sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. "Und ich kenne niemanden, der nicht netter und hilfsbereiter wäre, als er." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, während Touma sich wieder hinsetzte und wartete, was passierte.

Ryuichi bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen der Stuhlreihe nach vorn in den Hauptgang, von dem aus man direkt auf die Bühne kommen konnte. Die Rufe wurden immer lauter und Shuuichi und Hiro wurden immer hoffnungsloser. Die Leute waren kaum noch zu beruhigen, doch schließlich war er hier. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und blickte noch einmal nach vorn zur Bühne, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte und den Hauptgang entlang an der wütenden Menschenmasse lief. Er sang... Zuerst konnte man nichts verstehen, doch die verwunderten Leute, hielten augenblicklich inne, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Alle Köpfe wurden zu ihm umgewandt, der sich langsamen Schrittes, jedoch das Lied durch seine tiefe, wunderschöne Stimme immer lauter hervorhebend, fortbewegte, zielstrebig auf die Bühne zu, von der nun auch Shuuichi und Hiro aufsahen.

Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue  
Azayaka ni mau  
Omoi o egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu youni  
Utsuru toki o  
Osorenaide

Die Zeilen dieses Liedes waren bekannt und berühmt, genauso, wie es der Sänger war, der mittlerweile neben Shuuichi stand und das Mikrofon ergriffen hatte. Er hätte sich seine Mütze und die dunkle Jacke auch sparen können, denn mittlerweile hatte ihn doch jeder erkannt. Vor Ehrfurcht hielt Hiro inne und auch der pinkhaarige Sänger trat einen Schritt zurück, als er den Mann erkannte, der da eigentlich mit ihm zusammen auf einer Bühne stand. "Ryuichi Sakuma..." flüsterte er, mehr für sich selbst als für andere. "Oh mein Gott..." Augenblicklich hatte er sogar Yuki vergessen, der noch immer mit versteinerter Miene nach vorn sah. Doch Shuuichi hatte jetzt Augen für etwas ganz anderes. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben. Sein Idol, sein Gott persönlich stand da neben ihm auf der Bühne und sang. Ob es nun für ihn war oder nicht, das spielte keine Rolle.

Ryuichi hielt inne und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Die klaren blauen Augen musterten Shuuichi von oben bis unten, doch aus der ernsten Miene von zuvor wurde jetzt ein Lächeln, wie es ehrlicher und netter kaum sein konnte. Er streckte dem immer noch perplexem Jungen eine Hand entgegen, die er sogleich annahm. Der ältere Sänger zog ihn zu sich heran und legte ihm eine Hand über die Schultern, während er mit der anderen erneut zum Mikro griff. Wieder gewann die ernste Miene die Oberhand, als er sich an die Leute wandte. "Ich... muss euch ehrlich sagen... so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Die Stille in der Halle war so dick, dass man sie hätte schneiden können. Shuuichi hörte sogar Ryuichis Atem deutlich, da er genau neben ihm stand. Er bemerkte, dass der Sänger etwas außer Puste war, doch das ließ sich dieser nicht anmerken. "Fans oder nicht... eine neue Band oder nicht... Anfänger, Amateure, Profis..." die tiefe Stimme hallte durch das Mikrofon und verteilte sich überall im Raum gleichmäßig, wurde auch geringfügig an den Wänden widergehallt. "... sie alle... brauchen eine Chance." fuhr Sakuma fort und hielt nach diesem Satz inne, wobei er einige der Gesichter in der ersten Reihe fixierte. "Währen Sie nicht nervös, wenn Sie das erste mal hier oben ständen? Denken Sie vielleicht, ich war nicht nervös, als ich meinen ersten Auftritt hatte?" erneut folgte eine Pause, die Shuuichi fast Angst machte.

Tashi, dem diese Stille unangenehm war, war wieder zum Bühnenrand zurückgekehrt. Vor Überraschung hätte er beinahe aufgeschrieen. Wie konnte Ryuichi Sakuma, DER Sänger überhaupt, nur seine Zeit mit diesem Idioten verbringen? Seine Augen funkelten wütend und auch auf die Entfernung hin, konnte Shuuichi dieses Zeichen nicht verkennen. Schließlich fuhr der 32jährige erneut fort und Tashi wendete sich wütend und verließ den Nebenbühnenbereich, dass er wieder außer Sichtweite des jungen Sängers war. Ryuichi hatte ihn nicht gesehen, dafür aber Hiro und Shuuichi umso mehr. "Ich war es, genauso wie er. Und sowas macht es einem nur noch schwerer. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie ihm jetzt noch eine letzte Chance geben, wird er singen..." damit waren genug der Worte von seiner Seite aus gewechselt. Er steckte das Mikrofon wieder in den Ständer vor ihm zurück und sah Shuuichi an. "Sing..." meinte er leise, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Du kannst es." Der pinkhaarige Sänger tauschte noch einen Blick mit seinem Freund Hiro, nickte dann jedoch und gab das Zeichen, dass sie es noch einmal versuchen würden. Die Musik ertönte und langsam und zaghaft sang Shuuichi die Zeilen seines Liedes. Ryuichis Lächeln war immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Er kannte Shuuichi. Er kannte die Band und er kannte das Lied. Schließlich war er einmal zusammen mit Touma Seguchi in einer Band gewesen. Er hatte ihm alles über Bad Luck erzählt und genau deshalb wollte er sich das Konzert auch ansehen. Der Sänger beobachtete den jüngeren eine Weile, bis ihn die Erinnerungen an seine eigene Band übermannten und Shuuichi staunte nicht schlecht, als Ryuichi in den Refrain einfiel. Dies steigerte sein Selbstvertrauen ungemein und der jüngere wurde lauter, bis sie beide lautstark das Lied gemeinsam sangen unter dem Jubel der begeisterten Fans. Sie hatten Bad Luck unterschätzt. Doch das sollte ihnen nicht noch einmal passieren... Nie wieder...

Es war schon fast unheimlich, wie ihre Stimmen in der nun leeren Konzerthalle widerhallten. Das Konzert war schon etwa eine halbe Stunde vorbei und jeder hatte seinen Kram gepackt und war nach Hause gefahren. Hiro war schon weg, da er eine Verabredung hatte. Ebenso Touma und K, die noch einiges an geschäftlichen Dingen zu erledigen hatten. ASK hatte ebenfalls alles zusammengepackt, da sie auf Tour gehen wollten und vom Publikum war niemand mehr in Sicht. Nur ein einziger Mensch saß vorn auf dem Bühnenrand und blicke gedankenverloren in die Halle. Neben ihm lag die schwarze Baseball-Mütze, die er mittlerweile abgenommen hatte. Immerhin hatte ihn doch eh jeder erkannt und außerdem war es ziemlich warm hier drin gewesen. Ernst lag auf seinem Gesicht, wie ein Schleier, der alles andere verbarg. Er dachte an die Zeit, bevor er nach Amerika ging. Bevor er K, seinen Manager kennengelernt hatte. An die Zeit, in der er mit Touma und Nouriko zusammen in einer Band gespielt hatten. In SEINER Band. Ja, Nittle Grasper hatte schon einiges an Erfolgen zu verbuchen, doch das hatten sie nicht nur seinen Gesangskünsten zu verdanken, sondern auch das fabelhafte Keyboard-Spiel der beiden anderen. Die Zeilen, die er gesungen hatte, stammen aus dem Lied 'Sleepless Beauty', mit dem sie berühmt wurden. Zwei Millionen Exemplare der CD hatten sie innerhalb von zwei Tagen verkauft. Das war ein durchschlagender Rekord, der in die Geschichte einging und den wohl niemand je toppen könnte. Doch wie es kommen musste, keine Band hält ewig. Und sie hatten sich im Guten getrennt. Touma musste sich seinen Geschäften als Präsident der Plattenfirma widmen und auch Nouriko hatte einiges zu tun. Ryuichi war nach der Trennung allein nach Amerika, Los Angeles geflogen, um dort Karriere zu machen, was ihm auch gelang. Dort lernte er K kennen, der sein Manager wurde und mit dem er die drei langen Jahre zusammen verbrachte. Doch er hatte Heimweh und beschloss kurzerhand, wieder nach Japan zurückzukehren. K brachte er gleich mit. Er erfuhr, dass Touma zwei neue Nachwuchsbands am Laufen hatte und beschloss, sich das Konzert spontan anzuhören und zu schauen, was es so neues gibt in der Welt der Musik, während er weg war. Doch als er schließlich neben Shuuichi auf der Bühne stand... vermisste er etwas. Er vermisste die Zeit, in der er selbst mit seiner Gruppe auf der Bühne gestanden hatte. Er vermisste Nittle Grasper...

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihm und er bemerkte nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde. Ryuichi war nicht der einzige, der noch hier war. Shuuichi war ebenfalls noch hier. Ihn hatte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht losgelassen, dass er zusammen mit seinem Vorbild auf der Bühne stand. Er hatte Musik gemacht, solange er denken konnte und nur um so zu werden wie er. Und dann steht er auf einmal neben ihm und... singt sogar mit ihm. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Leise lief er von hinten auf Sakuma zu und setzte sich neben ihn, als ob es etwas ganz normales wäre. Ryuichi wandte den Blick nicht zu ihm rüber, doch lächelte erneut. "Ihr wart gut..." begann er schließlich ein Gespräch und Shuuichi machte große Augen. Der beste Sänger Japans sagte ihnen, dass sie gut waren? Hatte er heute einen Sechser im Lotto erwischt? "D...danke." stotterte der pinkhaarige Sänger. "Aber nur dank ihrer Hilfe, Sakuma..." "Ryuichi." der grünhaarige Sänger drehte seinen Kopf zu Shuuichi um und reichte ihm eine Hand. "Bleiben wir dabei." und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ryuichi." strahlte Shuuichi und schüttelte ihm eifrig die Hand. "Mein Name ist Shuuichi Shindou, aber, Shuuichi reicht aus." "Ich kenne dich, Touma hat mir einiges über dich und Bad Luck erzählt." antwortete Ryuichi und schaute wieder in die Halle. "Er meinte, ihr seid wirklich gut und hättet große Chancen auf eine wirklich große Karriere." "Das sagt er wirklich? Oh Mann, jetzt bin ich wirklich verblüfft. Wenn ich das jetzt schon von zwei Mitgliedern der legendären Band Nittle Grasper zu hören bekomme. Aber, das vorhin war nicht gerade sehr gut für unser Image." Die blauen Augen von Ryuichi sahen ihn an. "Wieso denn? Ist doch gar nichts passiert. Etwas nervös kann man doch sein, das ist jeder von uns mal." "Aber ohne deine Hilfe wäre es ein Fiasko geworden..." meinte Shuuichi schuldbewusst und senkte den Kopf. "Das hab ich doch gern gemacht. Wie gesagt, ich meinte das vorhin alles so, wie ich es sagte. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Jeder brauch eine Chance." er hielt kurz inne. "Darf ich... fragen, was dich vorhin so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, außer die Menge?" Stumm schaute Shuuichi für einen weiteren Moment auf den Boden. "Es war dieser Mann. Dieser Yuki. Immer wenn ich ihn sehe, dann... dann fange ich an zu stottern. Irgend etwas geht in mir vor. Obwohl er so gemein und bösartig zu mir ist und war. Wie er über meinen Lieder-Text kritisiert hatte, wie er mich einen Idioten nannte..." "Liebst du ihn?" Ryuichi unterbrach seinen neuen Freund spontan mitten im Satz und Shuuichi wusste vor Schreck nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch der ältere Sänger setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und hielt ihm einen rosa Stoffhasen, sein Markenzeichen, entgegen. "Kumagorou ist auch wirklich zu neugierig." grinste er Shuuichi an. Dieser wusste jetzt erstrecht nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ryuichi Sakuma war ein seltsamer Mensch. Er wirkte so ernst, so erwachsen und entschlossen, wenn er auf der Bühne stand oder auch in anderen Situationen, doch manchmal, benahm er sich wie ein dreijähriger. Lief mit seinem Stoffhasen rum, verkleidete sich wie sein Stoffhase und sah dann auch wirklich aus wie ein dreijähriger. Vielleicht machte ja genau das seinen so herzensguten und leicht einfältigen Charakter aus, den alle so lieben. Doch Shuuichi beschloss, es seinem Idol gleichzutun und ebenfalls ein Grinsen aufzusetzen. Sie verstanden sich beide auf Anhieb, als ob sie sich schon jahrlang kannten. "Kumagorou wird dann leider ohne Antwort auskommen müssen, weil ich das selbst nicht weiß..." Schließlich wurden beide wieder ernst. "Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Shuuichi schließlich um wieder die Stille zu unterbrechen. "Was hab ich geschafft?" "So erfolgreich zu sein. Ist Talent denn etwas natürliches? Muss man diese Gabe besitzen?" Als Ryuichi sich wieder zu Shuuichi umdrehe, hatte er erneut einen naiven Blick aufgesetzt. "Talent? Was ist das? Kann man das essen?" grinste er ihn an, woraufhin auch Shuuichi lächeln musste. Es war seltsam, auf irgend eine Weise schaffte es Ryuichi immer, ihn zum lächeln zu bringen. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lang, doch er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl in seiner Nähe. So geschützt vor allen äußeren Einflüssen und Bedrohungen. "Willst du noch lange hier rumsitzen?" durchbrach Shuuichi noch einmal die Stille. "Du siehst erschöpft aus, Ryuichi. Ich hab es vorhin gehört, als du geredet hast. Du warst ziemlich außer Atem." "Ja, ich hab einen ziemlich langen Flug hinter mir. Eigentlich hatte ich schon überlegt, ob ich doch nicht komme, doch was ich verspreche, das halte ich auch." "Wir sollten gehen... Und du solltest dich ausruhen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll." "Hör auf, das brauchst du doch nicht." lächelte Ryuichi erneut, erhob sich und reichte Shuuichi eine Hand zum Aufstehen. Als dieser stand, verbeugte er sich noch einmal knapp dankend und ging dann in die Richtung der Proberäume. "Wo gehst du hin?" rief ihm Ryuichi verwundert hinterher. "In den Konferenzraum. Ich hab die ganze letzte Zeit hier übernachtet. Ich hab im Moment einfach nicht die richtige Zeit, mir eine Wohnung zu suchen." Ryuichi schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. "Dann komm mit. Ich hab bei mir genug Platz." "Das kann ich doch nicht... ich..." "Achwas, keine Widerrede." Ryuichi winkte ihn zu sich heran und Shuuichi konnte nicht mehr nachgeben. Etwas in ihm hätte gerade Jubelsprünge machen können, als Ryuichi ihm das angeboten hatte, doch er hielt sich zurück als sie beide die Konzerthalle verließen und in Richtung Ryuichis Wagen gingen...

"Du kannst gern mein Zimmer haben, Shuuichi. Ich nehm die Couch." meinte Ryuichi als er den Schlüssel in der Tür zu seiner Wohnung umdrehte. "Nein, das kann ich nun wirklich nicht..." "Doch, kannst du." Ryuu zwinkerte ihm zu als die beiden die Wohnung betraten. "Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du bist mein Freund und hier herzlich willkommen. Außerdem bin ich das schon gewöhnt." Shuuichi sah ein, dass er wohl nicht mehr widersprechen konnte und willigte ein, während er sich in Ryuichis Wohnung umsah. Eingerichtet mit allem möglichen modernen Schnickschnack. Vom Videorekorder über den DVD-Player bis hin zur riesigen Stereo-Anlage fehlte nichts. Dies erinnerte ihn überhaupt nicht an die kindliche Seite, die er von Ryuichi kannte. Obwohl hier und da ein paar Plüschtiere saßen, kam ihm diese Wohnung fremd vor. Fremd für den Charakter, den er zu kennen schien und aber doch nicht kannte. Ryuichi führte ihn kurz herum und der pinkhaarige Sänger stellte fest, dass diese Wohnung, auch wenn sie vielleicht von außen her klein aussah, doch ziemlich groß war. Und das ganz allein für ihn? Er fragte sich, ob der ältere Sänger nicht manchmal einsam war, wenn er hier ganz allein lebte. "Ryuichi, sag mal..." fing er schließlich leise an, da er sich diese Frage nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. "Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin gehabt?" Innerlich zuckte Shuuichi über seine Unverfrorenheit zusammen. Wie konnte er ihn nur so etwas fragen? Unverschämter ging es ja nun wirklich fast nicht mehr und im nächsten Moment bereute er es auch schon, dass er diese Worte in den Mund genommen hatte, doch Ryuichi ging ein Stück von ihm weg in das unbeleuchtete Wohnzimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle, nur von einigen einzelnen Straßenlaternen beleuchtete Straße hinaus. Er sagte nichts, und die Minuten, die er dort stand, kamen Shuuichi vor, wie Stunden. Bis sich sein Idol schließlich umdrehte. Durch das fahle Licht, das auf sein Gesicht fiel, konnte Shuuichi seinen ernsten Ausdruck erkennen, doch es war nicht nur Ernst. Für einen Moment glaubte Shuuichi, Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch es war zu dunkel, um etwas genaueres zu sagen. Ryuichi schüttelte langsam den Kopf, was ihm schon als Antwort reichte. Mehr musste und wollte er auch nicht sagen. Schließlich ließ er sich auf der Couch nieder. "Du solltest dich ausruhen, mein Freund. Du hast einen anstrengenden Tag hinter dir." er setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf und blickte in die Richtung des jüngeren. Shuuichi verstand sogleich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um in das Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren. Ryuichi schaute ihm noch einen Moment hinterher und setzte schließlich die Mütze ab, die er auf den Tisch neben ihm legte. Auch seiner Jacke entledigte er sich, während er zu müde war, sich noch ganz umzuziehen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen, was auf dem Sofa lag und starrte für ein paar Minuten an die Wand. *Wieso hab ich so reagiert? Ich lebe schon immer allein und hab noch nie eine Freundin gebraucht. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Bis jetzt hat mir noch nie etwas gefehlt. Ich hab einfach noch nicht die richtige Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken... Und er? Wieso hatte er mich so etwas gefragt? Vergiss es einfach...* ein geräuschloser Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als er sich selbst in seinen Gedanken zurechtstutzte bis er schließlich vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Shuuichi ging es an diesem Abend nicht viel anders. Er legte sich auf das große Bett des Sängers, was er nun für sich allein hatte. Eigentlich war ihm bei diesem Gedanken nicht wohl, dass er hier schlief und Ryuichi da draußen. Und ihm ging noch etwas durch den Kopf: Sein Gesichtsausdruck. War er schuld, dass Ryuichi so traurig war? Hatte er das mit seiner Frage angerichtet? Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, doch er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Irgendwie war er erleichtert gewesen, als Ryuu den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, obwohl das eigentlich gar kein Grund ist, erleichtert zu sein. Oder etwa doch? Der pinkhaarige Sänger drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch fand beim besten Willen keinen Schlaf. Lag es an der fremden Umgebung? An der Aufregung, bei seinem Gott, seinem Idol, untergebracht zu sein? Nein, daran lag es nicht, das konnte Shuuichi spüren. Es lag an... seinen Gefühlen. Er wollte aufstehen, hinübergehen zu ihm. Ihm einfach nur sagen, dass es ihm leid tut und ihn wieder lächeln sehen. Doch was war mit Yuki? Hatte er nicht für ihn dieselben Gefühle? Liebte er ihn nicht? Shuuichi war völlig hin und hergerissen, bis ihm der rosa Stoffhase wieder ins Auge fiel, der ihm von einem der Regale ansah. In Gedanken hörte der Sänger Ryuichis Stimme. 'Liebst du ihn?' Erneut war er für einen Moment paralysiert. *Ja... Nein... Vielleicht...* Diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. *Wenn ich doch nur meine Gefühle ordnen könnte. Ryuichi versteht mich. Er ist nett, zwar naiv, aber wirklich die netteste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Wie konnte ich ihm nur so etwas antun?* Shuuichi kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Egal, was er dachte. Sein Gefühl hatte entschieden. Leise und langsam stand er auf um sich an die halb geöffnete Tür des Wohnzimmers heranzuschleichen. Dort blieb er für einen Moment stehen und beobachtete mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf und einem Lächeln den älteren Sänger, wie er auf dem Sofa lag und schlief. Er hatte offenbar noch nicht einmal die Zeit oder die Lust gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Leise konnte er seine Atemgeräusche hören, die aus dem halb geöffneten Mund drangen, aus dem sonst seine wunderschöne tiefe Stimme drang. Einzelne Strähnen seiner schulterlangen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und gaben ihm den Ausdruck fast eines kleinen Jungens, worüber Shuuichi schmunzeln musste, als er langsam näher trat und sich an das Kopfende hockte. Er strich ihm ein paar Strähnen seines feinen Haares aus dem Gesicht und erschrak, als er im Mondlicht etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln schimmern sah. Waren das... nein, das kann unmöglich sein... Tränen... Shuuichi konnte es kaum glauben, was er da vor sich sah. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er Ryuichi Sakuma so gesehen. Er kannte ihn immer als den fröhlichen, aufgeweckten Menschen, der andere zum Lachen brachte, doch nun... Der Sänger wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Langsam hob er eine Hand an und fuhr damit die Konturen in Ryuichis Gesicht ab, nachdem er vorsichtig die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln gewischt hatte. "Es tut mir leid, das war meine Schuld..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar, während er seinem Idol durch die Haare strich. Schließlich näherte er sich mit seinem Lippen den seinen und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. In ihm prickelten die verschiedensten Gefühle auf. Die Wärme, die von seinen Lippen ausging, war unfassbar angenehm und ihm wurde selbst heiß. Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr von Ryuichi lösen, so schön war es. Doch dann sah er ihn wieder eine Weile an, bis ihm klar wurde, was er da eigentlich getan hatte. Eine seiner Hände lag noch immer auf Ryuichis Wange. Wie kam er nur dazu, so etwas zu tun? Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Wenn Ryuichi das erfährt... Doch plötzlich zuckte er leicht zusammen, als der ältere Sänger im Schlafe eine seiner Hände bewegte und auf die von Shuuichi legte. Offenbar ein Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht loslassen sollte. Shuuichi schluckte. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihn nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. So erhob er sich langsam und setzte sich an Ryuichis Kopfende auf die Couch. Er hob den Kopf des älteren sanft an und legte ihn auf seine Knie, während er unbeirrt damit fortfuhr, über sein weiches Gesicht zu streichen. Ryuichi atmete einmal tief ein und blies dann entspannt die Luft wieder aus, als sich auf seinem Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln formte, was Shuuichi zufrieden beobachtete. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht leugnen. *Vergiss Yuki...* schalt er sich in seinen Gedanken selbst und blickte erneut auf den 32jährigen herab. *Hier ist die Erfüllung deiner Träume...* Erleichtert lehnte er sich zurück und seine Bewegungen wurden immer schwerer und langsamer, bis auch Shuuichi schließlich tief und fest einschlief...

Die Morgensonne, die durch das große Fenster im Wohnzimmer drang, strahlte ihm direkt ins Gesicht und Shuuichi konnte dadurch, so sehr er es auch versuchte, nicht mehr schlafen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die Umgebung um sich selbst wieder scharf sah. Wo war er denn? Das sah gar nicht nach dem Konferenzraum aus. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, dass er ja bei Ryuichi Sakuma war. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach und erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die letzte Nacht passiert waren. Er hatte Ryuichi geküsst und... Shuuichi schaute nach unten, doch der ältere lag nicht mehr auf dem Sofa. Sollte er es erfahren haben, was passiert ist, als er aufgewacht ist? Wo war er denn? Verzweifelt reimte sich Shuuichi schon alles mögliche zusammen, was er jetzt tun könnte. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn denn letzte Nacht nur geritten? Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als plötzlich Ryuichi zur Tür hereingestürmt kam. "Shuuichi!" grinste er fröhlich. "Bist du wach? Sehr schön, ich hab Frühstück gemacht." Shuuichi sah ihn verwundert an und realisierte, dass der Sänger ein Stirnband aufhatte und ganz anders gekleidet war. Offenbar war er irgendwo gewesen. "Wo kommst du denn her?" "Ich? Ich war im Park, joggen. Was denkst du denn?" Innerlich wartete der jüngere jetzt darauf, dass Ryuichi etwas sagen würde, denn er hatte es sicherlich bemerkt, wo er lag, als er aufgestanden ist. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen blieb dies aus und Shuuichi schälte sich vom Sofa und gesellte sich in die Küche, an deren großen Tisch in der Mitte Ryuichi inzwischen schon saß und auf ihn wartete. Auf Shuuichi's Platz stand eine dampfende Tasse Kakao, während Ryuichi an seinem Kaffee nippte. Immer noch gespannt, was jetzt wohl von seiner Seite aus kommen würde, setzte sich Shuuichi hin und starrte Sakuma für einen Moment an. Dieser blickte entgeistert zurück. "Was ist? Fehlt noch was?" fragte er ihn und Shuuichi bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, nein, alles perfekt." "Dann ist ja gut. Hau rein." grinste Ryuichi wieder und Shuuichi tat, wie er es wollte. Ryuichi überflog unterdessen die Artikel in der Zeitung während der jüngere Sänger an seinem Brötchen kaute. Innerlich zerfraß ihn immer noch das Gefühl, dass er nicht wusste, wie Ryuichi auf diese Aktion reagiert hatte. Er wollte es wissen, doch bekam einfach nichts aus ihm raus. "Ich hoffe doch, ich kann dich heut Abend mal allein lassen. Ich hab nämlich eine Verabredung. Eine Frau, die ich heute Morgen getroffen habe. Mann, sah die gut aus. So groß und.. erwachsen und humorvoll." schwärmte er regelrecht. Shuuichi verschluckte sich vor Überraschung an seinem Bissen und hustete. Was? Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Eine Verabredung? Eine Freundin? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein. Gerade jetzt, wo er sich über seine Gefühle im Klaren war. Er wollte Protest einlegen, doch bemerkte, wie glücklich Ryuichi aussah, als er von ihr erzählte. "J... ja, natürlich." meinte der jüngere nur. "Ich komm schon allein klar." er setzte ein erzwungenes Grinsen auf. Doch Ryuichi sah auf. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Du siehst etwas blass aus." "Ach... weißt du... das hab ich jeden Morgen. Das geht schon wieder weg." grinste er, doch innerlich hätte er heulen können. War diese Aktion so schlimm? Jetzt wüsste er, was Sakuma davon hielt. Er wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihm zusammensein. Wie hätte er sich auch nur diese Illusionen machen können? Er gehört zu einer Frau und nicht zu einem Mann wie ihm. "Wenn du willst, kann ich heute auch wieder in dem Konferenzraum schlafen." fügte er noch hinzu, doch Ryuichi hielt ihn auf. "Kommt nicht in die Tüte, dort lass ich dich nicht schlafen, bis du eine ordentliche Wohnung gesucht hast. Das kann man doch niemandem zumuten. Wie gesagt, ich hab hier Platz genug." "Nagut, wenn du meinst..." Der ältere Sänger sah auf die Uhr. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab noch was geschäftliches mit Touma und K zu bereden. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." meinte er und griff nach den Schlüsseln. "Mach dir nen schönen Tag, Shuuichi!" rief er noch, während er zur Tür sprang und diese hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Allein... Die Stille, die urplötzlich in der Wohnung herrschte, war regelrecht drückend auf Shuuichi. Er fluchte im Stillen über seine Gefühle. Wie konnte er nur überhaupt denken, dass so etwas wahr sein könnte? Wie hatte er denken können, er hätte sich tatsächlich in Ryuichi Sakuma verlieben können und dieser auch in ihn? Es war doch absurd. Der Sänger hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Dieser Morgen, der durch die Nacht zuvor so schön eingeleitet wurde, musste jetzt auch so anfangen. Am besten sollte er seine Sachen packen. Wenn Ryuichi heute Abend mit seiner Freundin nach Hause kommen sollte, wäre er ihnen sicher nur im Wege und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte auch nicht dieser Frau begegnen, durch die alles in die Brüche gegangen wäre. Aber... wieso gab er der Frau die Schuld? Er war doch der gewesen, der naiv genug war, zu glauben, dass daraus ernsthaft etwas werden könnte. Immerhin, hatte Sakuma fest geschlafen und wusste überhaupt nichts davon, was Shuuichi getan hatte. Wer weiß, was er gedacht hatte, wer die Person ist, die ihn da die ganze Zeit gestreichelt hatte. Und geküsst... Dieser Kuss, das tat Shuuichi am meisten weh. Es war so schön und jetzt ist... alles vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er ihm alles sagen? Ihm gestehen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber wie? Ryuichi schien so glücklich zu sein über diese Frau, da konnte er ihm doch nicht weh tun. Nein, es musste ein Geheimnis bleiben. Er würde es, wenn nötig mit ins Grab nehmen und mit sich tragen... für immer.

Er erhob sich von dem Tisch. Er wollte nicht noch länger über diese Gefühle nachdenken. Es half ihm doch nichts. Doch er fühlte sich hundeelend. Vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er sich ein paar seiner Musikvideos anschaute, die hier überall in der Wohnung herumlagen. Wenn er ihn nur sehen konnte und bewundern... dann wäre ihm schon leichter ums Herz. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Suchend sah er sich in der Wohnung um, bis er eine Kassette fand, mit der Aufschrift "Shining Collection". Dieses Lied von Nittle Grasper kannte er gut. Es war eines seiner Lieblings-Lieder gewesen. Kurzerhand nahm er die Kassette aus der Hülle und steckte sie in den Videorekorder. Kaum hatte er den Knopf gedrückt, ertönten auch schon die ersten Sequenzen und die ersten Bilder des Videos wurden eingeblendet. Es war Ryuichi mit seiner Band, Nittle Grasper. Er sah wundervoll aus. Eine dunkle, enge Lederhose mit schwarzen Stiefeln und ein weites weißes Hemd, was er anhatte. Seine Art, wie er auf der Bühne stand. Er wirkte wirklich, wie ein Gott. Seine wunderbare Stimme, die die Worte formte. Er kam ihm gar nicht mehr vor, wie ein Mensch von dieser Welt. Shuuichi spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, bei jedem Ton, den er von sich gab. Verloren. Jetzt hatte er ihn für immer verloren... Vereinzelte Tränen rollten seine Wange entlang und seine Knie wurden weich. Es war ihm, als ob er nicht mehr atmen konnte und er sank schluchzend zu Boden. "Ryuichi, ich liebe dich!" konnte man in der tränenerstickten Stimme noch heraushören. *Ich liebe dich... nur für dich will ich leben...* Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit Besitz von ihm ergriff... Noch immer spielte das Lied im Videorekorder... Noch immer sang Ryuichi... allein für ihn.

Kiss me shining, hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining, irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi

Please don't crying, kodoku wo katachi dori  
Karamaru koukai ga ku wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahen  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Es war spät abends als Ryuichi Sakuma heimkam. Schon als er den Schlüssel umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Wenn Shuuichi zu Haus gewesen wäre, dann hätte doch sicherlich das Licht gebrannt. Aber so... Die Wohnung schien verlassen und war es doch nicht, denn von irgendwoher hörte er Musik. Doch nicht irgendeine, sondern Musik von Nittle Grasper. Er erkannte das Lied gleich. "Shining Collection", eines deiner persönlichen Lieblingslieder. Vielleicht hatte sich Shuuichi ein paar Videos angesehen. Der Sänger zuckte mit den Schultern als er sich nichts weiter dabei dachte und in die Wohnung eintrat. Nachdem er sich seiner Jacke entledigt hatte, lief er weiter, bis er an die Wohnzimmertür kam. Noch immer keine Regung, dabei müsste Shuuichi ihn doch kommen gehört haben. Er schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke, als er kurz über das Bild erschrak, was sich vor ihm bot. Das Wohnzimmer war vollkommen duster, die einzige Lichtquelle, die es gab, war der große Fernseher, der in einer Ecke stand. Davor noch ein Tisch, worauf eine Hülle einer Videokassette lag. Und dahinter... "Shuuichi..." sagte er leise, als er den großen Raum betrat und auf ihn zulief. Der jüngere Sänger lag zusammengekauert am Boden. Ryuichi wusste nicht, ob er schlief oder ob ihm etwas passiert ist. Aber er zitterte am ganzen Leib und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Sakuma drehte sich um und schaltete mit einem Knopfdruck den Fernseher aus, so dass endlich Ruhe in das Zimmer einkehrte und er sich ein genaueres Bild über die Situation machen konnte. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben den pinkhaarigen Sänger auf den Boden und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Shuuichi, hörst du mich?" flüsterte er, während er leicht an ihm rüttelte. Doch noch immer erfuhr er keine Reaktion. "Du bist ganz kalt, was hast du denn angestellt?" meinte er leicht grinsend noch, während er die Decke vom Sofa holte und sie seinem Freund überstreifte, damit er wenigstens aufhören würde, zu zittern. "Hast du etwa den ganzen Tag hier gelegen?" Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass diese ziemlich heiß war. Mit großen Augen sah der Sänger seinen Freund an, doch zögerte nicht lange. Kurzerhand erhob er sich und nahm Shuuichi in die Arme, in denen er ihn zum Schlafzimmer trug. Unterwegs klammerte sich der jüngere Sänger offenbar im Unterbewusstsein an ihm fest und Ryuichi hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, ihn auf das Bett zu legen, doch letztendlich gelang es ihm doch. Er streifte seinem Freund die Decke bis zum Hals über und besorgte noch einen kalten Lappen, den er ihm auf die Stirn legte. Einen Moment beobachtete er ihn, doch beschloss dann, sich an das Kopfende zu setzen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Shuuichi's Wangen und schaute ihn danach einfach nur an. Wie er dalag und ruhig und flach atmete. *Shuuichi, du kannst mit doch jetzt keine Dummheiten machen... gerade, wo ich erkannt habe... dass du die Erfüllung meines Lebens bist...* bei diesem Gedanken bekam Ryuichi ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Körper zu spüren. Genau dasselbe Gefühl hatte er schon einmal, als er damals bei dem Konzert saß und Shuuichi die Bühne betrat. Es war schon seltsam, da er normalerweise nicht so reagierte. Wie denn auch? Er hatte ja kaum Zeit dazu gehabt. Dieser ganze Karriere-Plan hatte seinen Tagesrhythmus so eingenommen, dass ihm kaum noch Zeit blieb, auch nur an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die Arbeit. Doch nun, als er wieder zurückgekehrt war und diesen jungen Mann traf, kam es ganz anders für ihn. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, doch... tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass es mehr war, als die Freundschaft, die die beiden bisher zusammengeschweißt hatte. Aus der er ihm beim Konzert beigestanden hatte. Aus der er ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte und aus der er jetzt das alles für ihn tat. Nein, es war mehr als das. Es musste einfach mehr sein. War es vielleicht sogar Liebe? Bei diesem Wort in seinem Gedanken blickte Ryuichi zum Fenster heraus und schüttelte Lächelnd den Kopf. Lange war es her, dass er das das letzte mal gespürt hatte, doch sowas ist wie Fahrradfahren... man vergisst es nie. Erneut fiel sein Blick auf Shuuichi, der offenbar etwas aufgehört hatte, zu zittern, doch noch immer machte er sich Sorgen um ihn. Hatten ihn seine Worte so sehr getroffen? Er hatte gar keine Verabredung. Er hatte auch keine Frau getroffen und war joggen im Park. Ryuichi hatte den ganzen Morgen auf der Parkbank gesessen und nachgedacht. Nachgedacht über die Situation, in der er sich befunden hatte, als er aufgewacht ist und auch nachgedacht über diese Nacht, die es alles so verändert hatte...

Shuuichi lief die Straßen von Tokio entlang, versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Er beobachtete die Geschäfte auf den Straßenseiten, musterte ein paar Marktstände und Schaufenster, doch nichts von dem interessierte ihn wirklich. Er musste einfach nur an eine bestimmte Person denken, die ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Der junge Sänger hob seinen Blick und erstarrte plötzlich, als er sah, wer da vor ihm lief. Ryuichi Sakuma... und neben ihm... eine Frau. Groß, schlank und sie sah wirklich gut aus, das musste Shuuichi schon sagen. Hand in Hand lief sie mit Ryuichi und sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Der Sänger versteckte sich hinter einem Baum um einige ihrer Wortfetzen mitzubekommen, doch es war wie verhext. Er verstand kein einziges Wort, von dem, was die beiden da sprachen. Dann wurde es ruhig und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang nur an. Schließlich packte die Frau ihm am Kragen, zog ihn an sich ran und... küsste ihn. Lange und innig legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und auch Ryuichi schien diesen Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Shuuichi's Augen wurden immer größer. Vor sich sah er seine ganze Welt zusammenbrechen. Wie konnte er nur? Er konnte es einfach nicht sehen. Dieses Gefühl, als ob sein Herz mit einem Schlag zerspringen würde und seine ganzen inneren Emotionen auslöschen. Sein Atem wurde immer unregelmäßiger. Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Niemand würde ihm Ryuichi wegnehmen. Niemand würde ihn so küssen, wie er es in jener Nacht getan hatte. Er wollte einfach mit ihm zusammensein. Und niemand würde sich dem in den Weg stellen. Der Sänger gab sich einen Ruck und sprang hinter dem Baum hervor, rannte auf die Beiden zu. "Ryuichi!" keuchte er, während der ältere aufsah und zu ihm blickte. Die Frau tat es ihm gleich, als Shuuichi noch einmal auf halbem Wege stehenblieb, als würde er überlegen, ob er tatsächlich das richtige tun würde. Dann rannte er erneut los, breitete seine Arme aus, um seinen Freund darin zu schließen. "Ryuichi, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich wirklich... Bitte, verlass mich nicht!"

"Verlass mich nicht, Ryuichi, ich liebe dich!" rief Shuuichi, und Ryuichi schrak hoch. Offenbar hatte er im Schlafe geredet. Als sich der ältere Sänger zu ihm umdrehe, setzte sich Shuuichi mit einem Schlage, wie ein Schlafwandler auf und nahm ihn ganz fest in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich doch!" rief er, anscheinend immer noch schlafend, während ihm Tränen die Wangen runterrollten. "Verlass mich nicht..." Ryuichi, der sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, schlang nun seine Arme um seinen jüngeren Freund. "Nein, Shuuichi... das könnte ich nicht. Verzeih mir, aber ich wollte wissen, ob es dir tatsächlich ernst war." Plötzlich schlug Shuuichi seine Augen auf und realisierte, wo er war. Er saß in Ryuichi Sakumas Schlafzimmer in seinem Bett und hatte sein Idol ganz fest umarmt, als er merkte, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Ryuichi, ich..." wollte er sich schon entschuldigen, als ihm der ältere einen Finger auf den Mund legte um ihn ruhig zu stimmen. "Sag nichts..." flüsterte er ihm zu, während er ihm seine Tränen vom Gesicht küsste. Shuuichi's Augen weiteten sich, doch noch immer konnte er nichts sagen. Er war einfach zu perplex. Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Offenbar schon. Wie kindisch von ihm… diese Sache mit Ryuichi hatte ihn so übermannt, dass er zusammengebrochen war… Aber… die ganze Sache mit dem Kuss, mit dieser Frau und... Moment. "Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Die du beim joggen kennengelernt hast?" Ryuichi hielt inne und sah ihn einen Moment an. Er blickte in die traurigen Augen von Shuuichi, die er gar nicht gewöhnt war. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Es gab nie eine und es wird auch nie eine geben. Ich muss dir auch etwas gestehen... In dieser Nacht... Shuuichi, ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich es nicht, weil ich nur an dich denken musste. Ich habe alles gehört, alles gespürt und alles wahrgenommen, was du getan und gesagt hast." "Aber..." wollte Shuuichi schon wieder Protest einlegen, doch Ryuichi versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss, ohne, dass dieser zuvor noch etwas sagen konnte. In ihm war erneut dieses prickelnde Gefühl wie aus dieser einen Nacht, doch schien ihm die Wärme, die von Ryuichi ausging, jetzt noch angenehmer zu sein, denn er hatte wirklich gefroren, er musste den ganzen Tag dort auf dem Boden gelegen haben. Wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, hätte Ryuichi sicher gesehen, dass er rot angelaufen wäre, aber so... Es war ihm schon ganz recht so. Langsam küsste Shuuichi die Wangen des älteren Sängers und tastete sich langsam herunter bis zu seinem Hemdkragen, was er dann lächelnd öffnete. "Und du wirst mit keiner Frau in Tokio rumknutschen, wenn ich dabei bin?" Kurz erntete er einen verwirrten Blick des grünhaarigen Sängers. "Was? Wo hast du das denn her?" fragte er ihn, doch Shuuichi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so wichtig. Du bist jetzt hier und nur das zählt." mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich gegen Ryuichi und küsste ihn noch einmal lange und leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen, dass dieser rückwärts auf das Bett sank, zusammen mit ihm, Shuuichi, und ihre Küsse das einzige waren, was sie in dieser kalten Nacht brauchten, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten Shuuichi erneut die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Er blinzelte und sah sich um. Diesmal wusste er sehr genau, wo er sich befand und er wusste auch, was sich in der letzten Nacht abgespielt hatte. Der Sänger wollte sich umdrehen und aufstehen, als er bemerkte, dass etwas schweres auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Nachdem er den Kopf zur Seite gewendet hatte, erkannte er grinsend die Ursache dafür: Ryuichi lag, anders als beim letzten Mal, noch neben ihm im Bett und schlief. Sein Arm allerdings lag auf Shuuichi's Oberkörper, was er anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte. Einen Moment lang starrte der jüngere seinen 'Gott' an und erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, als er ihn das erste Mal so vorgefunden hatte. Oder er glaubte es zumindest, denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, schlief er in jener Nacht gar nicht. Shuuichi atmete erleichtert auf. Er hätte sich doch gar nicht solche Sorgen machen müssen, wenn er das gewusst hätte. Doch vielleicht waren diese Sorgen auch wirklich für ihn dazu dagewesen, ihm selbst zu zeigen, was er in Wirklichkeit für Ryuichi empfand. Sanft hob er dessen Hand an und legte sie zur Seite, damit er sich aufsetzen konnte um in eine bequemere Position zu kommen. Er strich dem älteren durch die weichen Haare und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er dem Gesicht des Schlafenden immer näher kam bis er es fast berühren konnte. Er würde die letzten Momente, die sie hier zusammen verbringen konnten, bis Ryuichi zu seinem Konzert hier in Japan musste, noch ausnutzen. Konzert... bei diesem Gedanken warf Shuuichi aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den Wecker. Er schrak hoch. "Da... das Konzert!" rief er und war sofort hellwach. Schnell legte er eine Hand auf Ryuichis Schulter und rüttelte an ihm. "Wach auf... du musst los." ermahnte er ihn, doch die Reaktion des älteren ließ lang auf sich warten. Er öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen und sah Shuuichi an. "Shuuichi, was ist los? Es ist mitten in der Nacht." murmelte er verschlafen und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch Shuuichi ließ nicht locker. "Es ist neun Uhr, in einer halben Stunde musst du bei K sein. Das Konzert!" Auf einmal war auch Ryuichi hellwach. Mit einem Schlag saß er im Bett. "Das hätte ich fast verschlafen." Schon saß er an der Bettkante, doch wurde von hinten noch einmal am Arm festgehalten. Als Ryuichi sich umsah, blickte er in Shuuichi's Augen, die ihn musterten. "Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich. Jag mir nicht noch einmal so einen Schrecken ein." Ryuichi lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Mit Sicherheit." Doch Shuuichi's Augen wurden auf einmal größer und stachen regelrecht in seine. "Was ist?" fragte er ihn, etwas verunsichert. "Wieso redest du so leise Ryuichi? Was ist mit deiner Stimme?" Erst jetzt wurde dem älteren bewusst, dass er sich doch irgendwie anders anhören musste. "Oh jeh, das muss ich mir gestern eingefangen haben, als ich im Park rumsaß und..." doch Shuuichi unterbrach ihn. "Sei still, vielleicht wird es wieder bis zehn Uhr." "Ich kann singen, Shuuichi." erwiderte der Ältere und hielt seine Hand, die er ihm auf den Mund gelegt hatte, fest. "Ja, aber du weißt doch, was ist Ryuichi Sakuma ohne seine wunderbare tiefe Stimme, die an den Wänden des Konzertsaales widerhallt. Die jedem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt, gerade weil sie so stark und laut ist." Ryuichi sah ihn an. So eine Reaktion hatte er gar nicht erwartet. "Du hast Recht, ich werde aufpassen." flüsterte er ihm als Antwort zu. Dann erhob er sich und wühlte in einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches. Er zog ein kleines Blatt Papier hervor, was sich beim näheren Ansehen als eine Eintrittskarte herausstellte. "Nimm du sie. Die geben mir immer noch eine für meine Freundin mit." Ryuichi schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und hielt sie dem jüngeren Entgegen. Shuuichi schaute von der Karte auf, nahm sie in die Hand und sah dann zu dem Sänger hoch. "Aber... was ist, wenn das rauskommt? Sie werden dich in der Luft zerreißen." Doch er erntete nur ein grinsendes Kopfschütteln. Aber er ließ nicht locker. "Sag es bitte niemandem. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst." meinte er noch, woraufhin man eine leichte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hörte. Ryuichi wusste genau, was er jetzt dachte. Da ist er nun der Freund von ihm und durfte es niemandem sagen. "Keine Angst." Ryuichi fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Sei endlich ruhig..." Der ältere Sänger sah etwas entgeistert nach unten, doch Shuuichi's Augen blitzten ihn an. Dann sprang er auf und fiel Ryuichi um den Hals. "Ich will doch das Konzert genießen!" "Also kommst du?" "Natürlich, was denkst du denn!" rief Shuuichi fröhlich. "Das lass ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen."

"Wir haben das Mikro so laut gestellt, wie es möglich war. Den Rest musst du allein schaffen, Ryuichi. Meinst du, du bekommst das hin?" meinte Touma ein wenig besorgt und sah zu dem Sänger. Dieser nickte zuversichtlich, jedoch, ohne noch irgend etwas anderes zu sagen. "Was hast du da nur wieder angestellt..." gespielt vorwurfsvoll warf er noch einen Blick auf den jungen Mann, der jedoch setzte nur ein breites Grinsen auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Mehr musste er gar nicht tun. Touma kannte Ryuichi jetzt schon sehr lange, noch aus der Zeit von Nittle Grasper. Er war ein seltsamer Mensch, doch man versteht ihn, wenn man lernt, seine Denkumschwünge genauso zu machen, wie er es tat. Der Präsident lächelte. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Erfolg." und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Ryuichi nickte erneut und Touma machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um den Hinterbühnenbereich freizumachen und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass Ryuichi es schaffen würde, schließlich war er einer der besten Sänger Japans überhaupt. Wenn nicht sogar noch der beste. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er das weitere Geschehen auf der Bühne, als langsam das Licht ausging. Doch er war damit nicht allein, denn ein paar Reihen vor ihm, nahm auch Shuuichi seinen Platz ein und bangte darum, dass es kein Reinfall werden würde. Ryuichi hatte ihm bei seinem Konzert so gut beigestanden. Aber wegen ihm hatte er sich jetzt auch diese Erkältung eingefangen. Der Sänger seufzte und sah nach vorn. Er würde sich sicher ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn jetzt etwas passieren würde, was sonst nicht geschehen wäre.

Im Lichtkegel, der nun auf der Bühne erschien, lief ein Mann, bis er in der Mitte vor dem Mikrofon, das dort aufgebaut war, stehenblieb und in die nun völlig schweigende Menge schaute. Shuuichi konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten und hätte fast laut losgepfiffen als er Ryuichi erkannte, so wunderbar gekleidet war er. Fast hätte er ihn gar nicht wiedererkannt. Der Sänger trug eine lange schwarze Lederhose, die im fahlen Licht glänzte, dazu passende Schuhe. Obenrum ein kurzes rotes T-Shirt mit tiefem Einschnitt, worüber er offen die zu dem Anzug gehörende kurze Jacke mit langen Ärmeln trug, in der sich der Lichtschimmer ebenfalls spiegelte. Doch das war nicht das einzige, was glänzte, denn Ryuichi trug auch die goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Kreuz-Anhänger, die er bisher bei allen Konzerten trug, und die ihm angeblich Glück bringt. Ob es nun stimmt oder nicht, solange er daran glaubte, hatte sie ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Shuuichi lächelte. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch sowas zulegen, dann würde er garantiert den Text nicht mehr vergessen. Entspannt lehnte sich der jüngere zurück um das Konzert zu genießen. Schließlich wurde die Musik eingespielt. Der pinkhaarige Sänger erkannte das Lied sofort. Es war das Lied, was Nittle Grasper so erfolgreich gemacht hatte. Das Lied, was sie in zwei Tagen etwa zwei Millionen mal verkauft hatten. Auch wenn die Band nicht mehr existierte, sang Ryuichi es stets bei seinen Konzerten um die alten Zeiten aufleben zu lassen, damit Nittle Grasper nicht in Vergessenheit gerät. Doch wie konnte es das auch... Massenverzweifeln gab es damals, als sie sich trennten, doch ihre CDs und Lieder wurden immer noch zu allen bedeutenden Events gespielt, die Japan und seine Rockmusik widerspiegeln sollten. Ryuichi sang die ersten Zeilen des Liedes und zu Shuuichis Erstaunen war er wirklich gut. Es dürften nicht sehr viele Leute bemerken, dass seine Stimme heute nicht die Energie und Kraft hatte, wie sonst immer. Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorn um diesen Genuss für seine Gefühle voll auszukosten. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte er, wie es für Ryuichi eine sichtliche Anstrengung war, diesen Standard im ganzen Lied beizubehalten. Mit zunehmender Dauer seines Gesanges litt Sakumas Stimme immer mehr und Shuuichi währe vor Selbstvorwürfen fast an die Decke gegangen. DAS Konzert überhaupt. Nach drei Jahren hatte Ryuichi wieder einen Auftritt in Japan und ausgerechnet wegen ihm hatte er sich erkältet. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Er starrte auf die Bühne, doch was er nicht wusste war, dass Ryuichi ihn die ganze Zeit von dort aus, unbemerkt beobachtet hatte. Es folgte eine kurze Singpause in dem Lied, die Ryuichi ausnutzte und erneut nach oben schaute zu seinem Freund. Dieser war ganz in Gedanken versunken und nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. Leicht grinsend schüttelte der ältere Sänger den Kopf. *Du denkst doch nicht, ich wäre so erfolgreich geworden, wenn ich bei jeder Erkältung wegen meiner Stimme flach gelegen hätte.* dachte er, doch etwas Hilfe konnte er wirklich gebrauchen und es schien ihm doch eine gute Situation zu sein, noch etwas anderes in seinen Auftritt einzubauen.

Noch immer starrte der jüngere Sänger Löcher in die Luft und hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er hörte zwar noch die Musik, doch er konnte einfach nicht hinsehen. Plötzlich wurde er mitten in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als ihn jemand rief. "Shuuichi!" Erschrocken sah er sich um. "Hey, Shuuichi!" tönte es erneut und Shuuichi erstarrte fast, als er denjenigen ausmachte, der ihn rief. Ryuichi stand auf der Bühne und winkte ihm zu, während er so laut er konnte seinen Namen in das Mikrofon rief. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein? Shuuichi wäre vor Schreck fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen. Wieso rief Ryuichi mitten in seinem Lied seinen Namen? "Komm her und sing mit mir!" rief Ryuichi erneut, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Zuerst glaubte der jüngere Sänger, er würde träumen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er doch hellwach war. Ryuichi wollte wirklich, dass er mit ihm zusammen singt? Er warf dem älteren noch einen Blick zu, den dieser nickend erwiderte. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte, solange die Singpause noch andauerte auf die Bühne, durch die erstaunte Menschenmasse hindurch. Dort lief er erst einmal geradewegs in Ryuichis Arme, die dieser ausgebreitet hatte. "Ich brauch ein wenig Unterstützung..." flüsterte der ältere ihm lächelnd ins Ohr und Shuuichi nickte herausfordernd. Dann fielen sie beide lautstark in Ryuichis Einsatz ein und zusammen hallten ihre Stimmen an den Wänden der riesigen Konzerthalle wider. Die Fans waren allesamt aus dem Häuschen und feuerten sie an als sie zusammen den Megahit von Nittle Grasper zu Ende sangen.

Umarekawari no anata yo  
Hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
Hai ni natte mo  
Kiseki wa mada  
Megurikuru

Todokanu hikari no yukue  
Azayaka ni mau  
Omoi o egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni  
Utsuru toki o  
Osorenaide

Sotto dakishimete  
Zutto tsukamaete  
Motto kokoro made kowasu you ni

Als die Musik verstummte, erhoben sich die Menschen von ihren Plätzen und jubelten den beiden zu, wie es noch bei keinem Konzert der Fall gewesen war. Sie waren völlig aus dem Häuschen von diesem Duett. Shuuichi erfüllte ein Gefühl von Stolz. Ryuichi hatte ihm aus der Patsche geholfen und er hatte ihm jetzt ebenfalls beigestanden und das Konzert mit ihm zusammen zu einem absoluten Mega-Hit gemacht. Er verbeugte sich und wollte die Bühne schon wieder verlassen, doch er wurde von hinten festgehalten. Ryuichi hatte ihn an seinem Pullover gepackt und sah ihn nun an, während er das Mikrofon aus dem Ständer nahm und mit Shuuichi an der Seite an den Bühnenrand trat. "Ich danke euch allen, die ihr so zahlreich zu meinem Konzert gekommen seid..." er musterte einige Gesichter von Frauen in der ersten Reihe, die sich sogleich zurückhalten mussten, dass sie nicht hysterisch losschrieen. "Ich hoffe doch, euch hat diese kleine Duett-Einlage gefallen, sie diente, wie einige von euch schon bemerkt hatten dazu, dass ich etwas aus der Erkältung herauskomme, doch das war nur ein kleiner Nebeneffekt. In erster Linie war sie dazu da, euch diesen jungen Mann hier vorzustellen." Er lächelte Shuuichi an, welcher sogleich vortrat und in die jubelnde Menge starrte. "Shuuichi Shindou, meine Damen und Herren, ein junges, aber sehr erfolgreiches Nachwuchstalent mit seiner Band Bad Luck." Der junge Sänger wusste überhaupt nicht, ob er vor Freude nun lachen oder weinen sollte, doch Ryuichi war noch nicht am Ende seiner Ansprache. "Und außerdem eine sehr wichtige Person in meinem Leben." Ryuichis Blick war noch immer ernst in die Menge gewandt und keiner wagte, zu sprechen oder nur ein Geräusch zu machen. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah Shuuichi in die Augen. "Shuuichi, ich liebe dich. Hier, heute, jetzt und für alle Zeiten!" Mit diesen Worten legte er das Mikrofon zur Seite, umarmte seinen Freund in dem schmalen Lichtkegel, den die Bühnenbeleuchtung für Ryuichis Ansprache gestellt hatte und legte seine Lippen auf die von Shuuichi. Tausende von Fans in der Halle stimmten zu einem langen Applaus an, der sich anscheinend gar nicht mehr auflösen würde. Einige weinten vor Freude, andere weinten weil sie jetzt wohl nie eine Chance haben würden, an Ryuichi heranzukommen, doch das war den beiden auf der Bühne völlig gleich. Shuuichi war gerührt von dieser Ansprache. Es war eine Wiedergutmachung von Ryuichi für den Schrecken, den er ihm eingejagt hatte und eine öffentliche Liebeserklärung. Konnte es jetzt noch etwas besseres für ihn geben? Nein, er hatte alles, was er wollte. In diesem Moment betrat Touma Seguchi die Bühne und nahm das Mikrofon. "Und außerdem..." er wartete kurz, bis wieder Ruhe in den Raum einkehrte, was schon eine Weile dauerte. Ryuichi und Shuuichi beendeten ihren Kuss und Shuuichi schaute gespannt auf den Präsidenten der Musikfirma, der nicht weit von ihnen stand. "...außerdem kündige ich hier und heute an, dass sich die Musik-Gruppe Nittle Grasper re-formieren wird. Zu Ehren von Shuuichi Shindou, seiner Band Bad Luck und natürlich euch, ohne die das niemals möglich gewesen wäre." Seine letzten Worte gingen in dem Gejubel der Menge unter, die das alles gar nicht fassen konnte, was sich da vor ihnen bot, doch es war Wahrheit. Touma trat zu Shuuichi und Ryuichi, nickte letzterem kurz lächelnd zu und verschwand hinter der Bühne. Shuuichi sah ihm kurz hinterher und blickte schließlich zurück zu dem älteren Sänger, der noch immer mit ihm zusammen auf der Bühne stand. "Ich... ich fass es gar nicht. Heute ist mein Glückstag!" rief er laut aus, doch Ryuichi unterbrach ihn, bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte. Er griff um seinen Hals und nahm seine Kette ab, die er Shuuichi um den Hals legte, der das alles nur staunend verfolgte. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Shuuichi." lächelte er den überraschten Jungen an, der sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte. Er griff sich an den Kopf. "Ge... Geburtstag? Das hab ich ja heute früh in der Aufregung ganz vergessen." "Das dachte ich mir schon. Sei froh, dass du mich hast." grinste Ryuichi ihn an und nahm seine Hand. "Komm, lass uns gehen." "Ja." Zusammen winkten sie der Menge noch einmal zu und verließen dann Hand in Hand die Bühne. Ein glücklicher Ryuichi und ein strahlender Shuuichi, wie sie noch keiner je gesehen hatte.


End file.
